


Fire and Brimstone

by SCP_1471



Category: Terraria
Genre: Corruption, Hypnosis, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Teratophilia, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: While exploring deep within the Underworld, you come across the ruins of an ancient civilization, and the deity they once worshiped. But the primal, infernal heat of this deity turns a dangerous encounter into a rather spicy one.(A work based around a boss and area of the Terraria mod, Calamity)





	Fire and Brimstone

What in the world is this place?

You wrack your mind, trying to figure out just what you were looking at. It was some sort of shrine, buried countless miles beneath the surface. But it was unlike any Demon Shrine you’ve laid eyes on.

Deep in the lava-flooded trenches of the Underworld, you try to make sense of these spires. They were built of some sort of rock you’ve never encountered before. Blacker than obsidian and harder than even Adamantium, these stone pillars rose up high into the sky, connecting with the rocky outcrops that made up the Underworld’s “sky.” 

And right in the center of this shrine is a pool of hot, bubbling magma- wait... No, that’s not magma. Molten rock is orange, the same orange that you’ve seen a lot on the way here. This was red, a deep red almost like blood, but it emitted that same heat. A heat that you’re glad you had protection against.

You check the holding of that Obsidian Skull attached to your waist, its magic rendering the oppressive heat of the Underworld inert. Sure that it’s nice and secure, you scan the area around this strange shrine. It almost appeared to be the remnants of a small village, akin to the pillaring structures that made up a broken forgotten city out in the Underworld.

With a bit of digging around, testing the strange stone, you seem to have found some kind of building! It’s buried beneath the black rock, and you manage to tear into a weak part of rock and- shit!

The whole roof of this building collapses, taking you with it! You stumble into the growing pile of rubble, coughing out ash as you pull yourself back onto your feet. “Fuck that hurt...” You dust yourself off, looking up to see just how far you fell. Not far, actually. It’s a fairly low ceiling compared to what you’re used to, and it doesn’t take much effort to climb your way out.

You gaze down at the accidental destruction, wondering just where to go from here. You don’t wanna risk trying something like that again, lest you end up hurting yourself. Or worse, breaking the barrier around that red lava and having it spill over you.

Actually come to think of it... Where the hell did the lava go!? You saw it there, in that pool, just before you dug into the building. And there’s no opening in the bottom of the bowl-shaped hole for it to have drained out from. And the heat from it lingers around the bowl too.

You move to get a bit closer, just to make sure your mind isn’t playing tricks on you. But its then that you hear a voice. “And what do we have here? A human, looking to desecrate the remains of my shrine!?” The voice is powerful, and quakes through your body as if it was earthquake speaking to you.

You glance around, trying to figure out where, and from what, that voice was coming from. It’s not until you look up that you see it. A huge stone, shaped... vaguely like a flower? A massive, flower-shaped stone was floating above the bowl, and a singular, massive eye glared at you from inside this shape.

“I can feel your guilt, human, I know it was you who desecrated my shrine! Explain yourself before I incinerate you and damn your soul to wander these ruins!” Whatever this being was she wasn’t playing around. And at the mention of “my shrine” you had a feeling this being was some sort of deity.

You can only really think to get down on your knees and bow to this being. The power she held felt much like that heat from the red lava, and right now that same heat was almost overwhelming, even with the trinket on your waist.

But she didn’t seem amused at this move. In fact she seemed rather insulted. Her power exploded outwards and you feel yourself pushed with enough force to knock you onto your back and skid you across the ground a few feet. “YOU THINK TO MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME, HUMAN!?”

You’re dazed, the powerful blast causing your head to spin as you try and focus your vision at the sight before you.

Whatever this being was, that massive rose-like stone was just a shell of hers. The rock had opened up and you could see the burning visage of the upper half of a humanoid woman with her bottom half submerged in a stone rose, a singular eye glaring with such intensity that you felt like it could melt the whole shrine around you.

But with this powerful being primed to slaughter you on the spot, you panic and look for something, anything, any way to get out of this situation. A strange, glowing stone catches your eye, something that must’ve been kicked up when the being exploded out of her shell.

Figuring it’s better than any weapons you have on hand or even just running, you grab at the stone and channel your body’s mana through it, hoping it was some kind of weapon.

You really didn’t expect much, nor did you get much, but... for some reason the being seems to calm down a little. The intense heat from her dissipated a little. “What is that you have there, human? Where did you get that?”

You look at what you’re holding, and you realize it’s some kind of idol. It’s carved masterfully out of the same stone that makes up the shrine and resonates with a heat similar to the being’s. “I just, found it here, um... Is it yours? C-can I just, give this to you and leave?”

The being floats close to you, the heat from her body rather intense at this distance. You struggle to even hold your hand up to hand her the idol. She snatches it from you, floating away while she studies it.

As she does, her power seems to calm down. The heat dies down and you collapse onto your knees, realizing you just barely escaped being slaughtered by her. You wipe the sweat from your brow and thank something, anything, for sparing your life here. But as the being in front of you studies the idol you found, you can’t help but let curiosity get the better of you.

“So can I ask... Who are you? I’m, sorry I accidentally wrecked your shrine, but I honestly have no idea what any of... this is.” You wave vaguely at the shrine around you. Her ire seems to latch onto you again, but soon fades, much to your relief.

“I suppose you wouldn’t know. It’s been hundreds, if not thousands, of years since anyone actually used to worship me. I am the Brimstone Elemental, manifestation of the fires of the Underworld and... former, guardian of its capital.” The being explains to you. She seemed to be lost in thought a bit, stroking a digit over the idol.

“Um... Former? What happened to the city down here? Was it abandoned?” You realize too late that it’s probably a touchy subject with her. Her fires grow, and that sharp gaze returns to you. But again, that malice fades from her and she calms herself down.

“Again, you wouldn’t know, I imagine. You’re far too young to know of what happened here.” She floats up to one of the pillars, tracing a hand over its surface. There was malice in her voice, and it flowed like poison, but it wasn’t directed towards you. “I used to be a revered deity, worshipped by thousands. I stood guard over the capital and it’s demonic denizens. Until she came.” 

The elemental pounds on the pillar, causing it to shake and a chunk of rock to come loose from the sky and crash into the lava below. “That human, Calamitas, is the cause of everything you see here. That witch took everything from me, slaughtered the capital and all my worshippers! I went from a deity to an animal begging for her life!”

She floats back down towards you, with such a speed that you fall back onto your rump. “And because of her I vowed to SLAUGHTER EVERY LAST HUMAN THAT FINDS ITS WAY DOWN HERE.” And for a moment, again, you feel as though her power was going to overwhelm you and kill you.

Yet, just like last time, she calms down before she does. “But you... I can’t sense any hate, any malice, any malevolence of any kind from you. You’re just a curious little thing wandering where you shouldn’t.” Her flames relax as she floats over to the stone bowl in the center of the shrine. “I’ll allow you to leave unharmed, human. You’re not worth the trouble. But please, if you could do me a favor?”

You nod and she beckons you over. You walk up to the edge of the bowl and she hands you back the idol. “I imagine there are plenty of humans on the surface. Speak of me to them, let the world know my name again. Use the idol to show them my power.”

“I will. I’m... sorry for what my kind has done to you. You deserve better.” And with that, you reach into your pouch, pull out a small mirror, and gaze inside. Within an instant, you’re out of the Underworld and back home.

 

It was a few weeks later, and your exploration once again brings you down into the Underworld. You’ve done as the Brimstone Elemental asked, and word of her power is spreading once again. Rumors of an ancient power that slumbered in the Underworld and demanded to be respected and revered once again.

You can tell almost immediately what a difference just the knowledge of her made. The blackened stone now twinkled in the burning light of the Underworld, and red energy seemed to flow through the cracks in the earth. She must feel alive for the first time in eons.

As you approach the bowl once again, the Brimstone Elemental rises out and forms from the red lava pooled inside. “Ah it’s you! I can’t thank you enough, human, for what you’ve done for me. I thought I’d remain forgotten and nearly powerless for the rest of eternity but here I am, full of that energy I once took for granted!” As she spoke, a fire burned in her gaze. But it wasn’t of malice, it was just power.

She floats close to you, and you can once again feel that intense heat wash over you. Only there was something... different about it this time. You couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but it felt... good? The elemental appeared to be studying you.

“You have quite a lot of power for a regular human... Not as much as that witch, I wouldn’t think that possible, but I do believe I have another use of you, human.” The way she spoke sent a shiver up your spine. She was an Elemental, what could she want of you and your power now?

“I could simply ask you to be my first real worshipper, but I feel like that would be a waste. Your body brims with mana, more so than most of my human followers did all those millennia ago.” She seemed to contemplate something. That single eye of hers looked over your form, sending another shiver down your spine.

“What, um, would you have me do? Are you asking me to lend you my power?” You ask her, and she simply grins at you with a mouth full of sharp, obsidian-black teeth.

“In a way, yes. My methods are a bit more... direct than my sisters.” She floats closer to you, and one of the petals on the flower-like base that she floated in curled outwards to form a little step for you. “Give yourself to me, and I can use both our powers to rise my way back to the power I once held.”

“W-w-wait, give myself to you? Just what do you mean by that?”

“I mean for us to join and become one, for me to use your power as a conduit to gather my own. To do so, that obsidian trinket of yours needs to go... and all your armor too.” Your armor? But does she mean... oh gods are you about to fuck a literal deity?

“What does it, um, entail? Like what are you going to do to, or, with me?” You ask, really just to make sure she didn’t mean to melt your body somehow in her heat.

“Nothing painful, human, I promise. Exposed to my heat, however, you’ll most likely lose any inhibitions you might’ve had. My heat is primal, dangerous, and brings out a need in humans much unlike anything else on this world.” A need? Was she talking about... hypnosis?

Yet despite these warnings, your own hesitation, you feel like this is exactly what you want. You wanted to help after all, that’s entirely why you became an explorer in the first place. There’s power in this world and a growing evil, and you just wanted to help in any way you could. And not only that, you honestly couldn’t resist the figure of the borderline-goddess in front of you.

That single bright eye just partially covered by long hair that ended in fire, the rounded shape of her chest and belly that looked oh so soft to the touch. And those strong arms, too, with short claws that gripped into the rose that she floated in. Finally, nestled in between what little there was of her legs, you could swear you could make out a rather... large member.

You gulp, and after another few moments of contemplation, you begin to strip down. You shed your armor, keeping a hold of that obsidian skull until the very end. Once you were nude in front of her, the elemental’s gaze watching you the whole time, you made one last contemplation of just what you were doing.

It didn’t take long for you to decide. You hold the skull out to the side and drop it to the stone floor. As its effects dissipate, you’re immediately hit by a wave of intense heat that almost knocks you to the ground. It’s like being blasted by an Imp, but this isn’t a burning, painful heat. It’s... deeper than that.

It’s as if the heat was melting away your ability to think or really do anything. Your vision goes hazy, and all you can think about at this very moment is the powerful entity in front of you. You take a step, up onto that outstretched petal, and you feel the Brimstone Elemental’s hands take your own. She was huge, this close, her upper half as tall as your whole being.

And as you step into her rose, her arms draping around you, you feel yourself sink into it a little. Her body was almost like that of a slime, but tougher and hotter. Hot to the point where as your feet sink inside you feel her heat travel through your body and burn away the last remnants of doubt you had. You were hers.

You practically melt into her arms, your head resting against her soft chest and arms draped loosely around her warm, squishy body. Everything about her felt so nice and warm and soft. It felt like this was the only place you could be. You belonged here.

A hand stroked through your hair, and your gaze was lifted up to hers. That eye gazed down at you, and you were lifted up, just a little. Then her lips pressed to yours. She was... surprisingly delicate with you. It was as if she knew just how to get you going, just what you liked.

Her hands held you against her body as a tongue pushed its way into your mouth. The appendage swirled and explored, your mind gone to the point where all you can really do in response is moan and whine. As her tongue explored your mouth, a strange saliva flooded your senses. It was hot, hotter than her body, and tasted... wonderful. You craved more, needed more, and she knew this.

She obliged you in your desires, and that tongue pushed its way into your throat, loud but muffled moans escaping you. Saliva seemed to pour into your mouth and down her tongue, flowing into your stomach. There the heat was almost unbearable. It spread through you in ways you thought impossible.

But this didn’t last very long. After what felt to you like just a few moments, she pulled away from the kiss. Warm, glowing saliva trailed between your mouths. “Please...” You summoned the control to beg for more, and she seemed amused that that’s what broke her heat’s enthrallment, if only for a short moment.

“Oh you are just adorable like this. Maybe you’re ready for the real thing?” As she spoke, something rubbed against you from behind. It wasn’t a hand, you knew that much. But when you turn to look, she takes your chin in one of her hands and brings your gaze back to her own. “Keep your eyes on me, human. I know you’re tempted but it’s so much more fun if you feel it first~”

You nod obediently, holding your gaze firmly on her as you feel her hands lift you up. You’re tempted to look back, but her words ring out in your head and seem to render you incapable of disobeying. You really were hers...

Those hands lift you until you feel that member move from behind you to right beneath you. You could feel it oozing with hot pre that smeared against your entrance. It was slick and copious, and seemed to help relax your entrance. She rubbed and prodded at you, helping you get relaxed and lubed up enough for her.

At first you had no idea just how big she was when hard. But as she pushed into you with surprising ease, you could feel just how massive she really was. You’re not even sure how you’re managing to take it, but you do, and it feels overwhelmingly good.

Before you know it, she hilts you on her huge member, the heat from her somehow flowing even deeper into your form. Your gaze falters from her for just a moment, and you can see her glowing heat emanating through your body. And your belly was bloated with the sheer size of the length that was inside you!

“H-h-holy s-shit...” You can barely even moan as you take in just how much was inside of you.

“Oh you take this so well~” She drew your gaze back up to her once again, this time hugging you tight against her body. “Now just relax, let me take care of everything from here. Mmm I can already feel your power flowing into me.” You relax in her embrace, and soon feel her start to buck her hips into you.

You’re bounced, gently but rhythmically, on the elemental’s dick. Your body barely even moves with her thrusts. But despite that it feels incredible, her member pressing and rubbing against sensitive spots you didn’t even know existed so deep inside you. And every thrust urged out more of that delectably hot pre into you which flooded through your insides.

Everything just felt amazing, and you could only moan and beg for more as the deity fucked you. 

And this kept going. Your mind was too far gone to really keep track of how long, but it at least felt like a good hour. You were bounced, petted, kissed, and even fondled by this burning entity. You can’t even count how many times she got you to orgasm. You really were her plaything.

Something curious seemed to happen over this period though. That heat that felt almost overwhelming now felt... pleasant. Like the warmth of the sun on a nice spring morning. It wasn’t harsh, it wasn’t intense, it was just, nice. But that heat inside of you refused to lighten up. The Brimstone Elemental didn’t feel as hot anymore, but you sure did.

But soon even the elemental started to moan softly. And you could feel claws digging into you a little as her member soon erupted with a massive load of thick, white-hot cum that pumped into you and flooded your gut. That rounded tummy of yours was now distended and glowing with her hot seed. It felt like nothing you could’ve ever imagined, and it felt amazing.

Yet... she didn’t stop thrusting. In fact, her orgasm seemed to reinvigorate her somehow! Her grip on you tightened, and she growled with a possessiveness you hadn’t heard from her all this time.

And suddenly your world goes dark. But you didn’t black out, you’re still conscious. It takes you a bit but you realize that her rose closed around you both! You focus your eyes and all you can see is the warm glow of your infernal lover. And she seems wild.

Her arms wrap around you tighter and her thrusts suddenly turn into fast, powerful movements that rock your whole body. You moan desperately, a strange power resonating between you both as you’re pounded mercilessly.

This power grows, sparking with fire that flows through your body. And right as it seems to peak, the elemental hits her orgasm again. You’re both sent into a wave of needy, desperate moans, claws scraping down your back and your face buried in her soft body as another load of cum floods into your body. For a brief few moments, you seem to lose all your senses in this intense climax.

Eventually your senses return and your mind seems to clear somewhat. The rose was open again, and the elemental was clinging to your body as if not wanting to let go. Your body... you felt really soft for some reason. Soft and warm and... wait.

You look down, and sure enough, your body was made of that same infernal substance that seemed to make up the deity holding you in her arms. Your body was rather opaque too, just like hers. The only thing that didn’t seem to be slime was a small rocky protrusion in your chest.

You examine the stone, and realize it was an idol! It was a bit different than the one you found that first time you met the elemental. You reach a hand to touch it, and you can... feel it. A power resonating through you. That same power that resonates through the elemental. Only far, far weaker.

“As I said, we’d become one.” Your lover’s voice rang out, and you gazed up at her. You seemed to have a lack of depth perception now, and you presume it was due to you now having one eye just like her. “You make quite the cute little Avatar.”

“A-avatar?” You had guessed you were very much like her now, but you really had no idea what that entailed.

“You’re part of me now, in a way. Unlike a king slime creating kin as it falls apart, each an extension of itself, you’re more or less your own person. Only, you’re also a part of me, and will find my will... difficult to resist.” She traces a digit up along your chin, causing a warmth to well up in your face.

“And for now, let’s just say that I’m not quite satisfied, and my will is for you to remain here for maybe a few days so we can get... more acquainted.” The elemental’s words send a shiver through your infernal body, and you can see her rose start to shut around you both.

“W-wait days!?” You hear her giggle before closing that rose around you both and going right back to fucking you in earnest.

Well, it would be quite a long while until she was finished with you like this and you could explore your new self properly. You might as well enjoy the ride.


End file.
